


Good Night, Sleep Tight

by icandrawamoth



Series: YOI Polyship Week [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All The Ships, F/M, Fluff, Hotels, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 01, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, Tags Are Fun, YOI Polyship Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: An entire floor of the offical competition hotel has been set aside for the skaters, but tonight only five rooms are occupied.





	Good Night, Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Polyship Week day five prompt "sleeping arrangements."

An entire floor of the official competition hotel has been set aside to house the skaters, but tonight things haven't exactly worked out as the local federation might have planned. Though each skater has been assigned to a room, dropped off their things and perhaps redressed and showered before leaving again, now, at this early, early hour of the morning, most of them are empty. In fact, only five rooms hold any people at all.

In the first, predictably, Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov sleep crammed into a single double bed, completely uncaring of the cramped space. Their arms and legs intertwine until they almost appear as one being.

In the next, two beds have been pushed together to make more room. Sara Crispino slumbers at one side, her dark hair spread across the mattress and under her bedmates – her brother Michele and the third member of their trio, Emil Nekola. The men snore loudly, all of them blissfully unaware of the commotion that will start later when Emil rolls over and snuggles closer to Mickey, the movement yanking painfully on Sara's hair.

The third room, assigned to Christophe Giacometti, holds a collection who have come together for the first time. Chris has managed to convince the elusive Seung-gil Lee to join him for the night, and the two also caught the eye of Mila Babicheva who had dragged Georgi Popovich, recovering from yet another break-up, along with her. The four of them have had a strenuous but enjoyable evening, only recently collapsing together into a haphazard pile of naked limbs and dozing off.

Across the hall is the fourth occupied room. Here are Guang Hong Ji, Leo de la Iglesia, and Phichit Chulanont – a trio wildly glad for a long-awaited reunion. They've spent the night doing nothing other than talking, cuddling, and exchanging innocent kisses, eventually falling asleep with their faces close together, Guang Hong in the middle, warm and held in two pairs of arms.

Finally, the last room. Here you'll find the only people on the floor still awake at this hour. JJ Leroy is spread languidly across the connected pair of beds, snoring loudly, as Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky stand beside it, hands on their hips over the lack of space. Then, grinning at each other, they come to a wordless agreement and shove as one. JJ lands on the ground with an _oof!_ as the other two, giggling, climb into bed and take all the space and covers for themselves. JJ grumbles loudly, pulling himself to his feet and diving back in among them. Several minutes of muttering, shifting, giggling, and casual groping later, they've all found a comfortable position and start to drift off.

The entire floor falls silent, all fifteen skaters finally, blissfully asleep. In the morning, the chaos will start again, the competition will continue, life will go on, but for now everything is peaceful.


End file.
